


Heart strings: The musical instruments.

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec and Luke are close, Alec is still an awkward mess, Art School, Asmodeus is not really a bad guy, Clary is valentine’s doughtier., Elena and Asmodeus are divorced, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Heart Strings, Jocelyn is a dance teacher, Jonathan is not Jocelyn’s kid., Kdrama, Luke is the director, M/M, Magnus is a one soul at a time kind of guy, Magnus is cold at first, Music, Musicals, Underhill is the lead in the musical, Valentine and Jocelyn were never married, animies to friends to lovers, camille is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a classical music student, actually he is considered the best there is at the school, he plays cello, piano, he is even good with a trumpet, but his signature instrument is the violin.Magnus bane is a modern music student, him along with his band mates are the rock stars in their schools, he plays guitar, electric guitar, drums, and most importantly he is the lead singer, they are the most popular people in the school.Even though they are both really popular, in their own respective worlds, they have never actually met each other, so what happens when they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a korean drama called heart strings, I have no idea what brought the idea into my head But I hope you enjoy it.

“MOM” Alec shouted as they entered the airport, his mother had been a few steps ahead of him, leaving him with all their bags and stuff, he finally caught up to her after a few very long strikes.  
“ mom “ he was panting, “ do I really need to walk around with you carrying all these bags, when I am not gonna be even allowed to enter the meeting” he smiled at his mother, he knew even though she was hard on him and his siblings, she had a soft spot for his smile, she loved him, and he is not ashamed to say that he uses that sometimes. 

Maryse Lightwood was a hard hard woman, but only on the outside she was very kind on the inside, she along with his father were Emmy award winners, they used to play at the most prestigious places when they were younger, and now they have one of the largest classical music production company in America. Meaning Alec had some big shoes to fill. 

She sighed and gave him a small nod” Okay, you take the bags to the hotel, then do whatever you want, I will see you back at the hotel when I am done” , Alec’s smile practically grew wider than it ever had in his entire life.

When his mom had said she had a meeting in Jakarta, Indonesia, and asked if one of them would come with her, she wasn’t a fan of traveling solo, he immediately volunteered, Indonesia was one of the places on his bucket list, so now he could scratch that off it.

He waved at his mom before he took the 2 bags he was rolling, and his back bag and started walking out of the airport, he was supposed to go to the bus, on his way there one of the bags stopped rolling he didn’t understand what was wrong and he had too many bags to be able to check immediately , after a while it appeared that one of the little wheels in the bag was broke, but before he could do anything about it a hand grabbed the bag handel and took it to the bus, Alec was confused, that he hadn’t even noticed the guy who had helped him at first, by the time he had caught up to him, he was already on the bus, he left the bag inside just in front of the door, and started to go further inside, he had headphones on so he didn’t even hear Alec when he thanked him.

In a few moments Alec had totally forgotten about the flashy man that had helped him with his bag, the beauty of the city he was in had taken all his attention away.

After about 15 minutes he was at the hotel, he got there bags in their rooms and then decided he wanted to check the city more, he went outside and walked around talking photos, of green areas, lakes, and everything else, he wanted Izzy and Jace to feel Jealous.

He bought food and started to eat it while he walked the streets of Jakarta, he was so happy, he started imagining this scenario, what if while he was walking around here now he met a guy who would change his life, maybe even the love of his life, they could talk and walk together, holding hands, he could finally be himself.

when his phone rang snapping him out of his daydream, he took it out of his pocket and to his terror, it was his mom, she wasn’t supposed to be done until almost two more hours, “ hey,mom, is everything okay?” He asked already kind of knowing the answer, so he wasn’t surprised when the answer came in the form of shouts” these assholes think that they could make us turn into them, the music they were representing is so disgusting, it’s just noises, I cannot believe I flew all the way over here just for this crab, you come here right now Alexander Gideon Lightwood, we are going back now” 

Sure his mom loved him and was kind on the inside and all, but he would never argue with her when she was in that state, he hung up and started running up to the street so that he could catch a cab back to the hotel.

And a hundred feet above him, Magnus bane had his Camera glued to his eyes, taking photos of everything that caught his eyes, he was just about to leave when he saw a tall, dark and probably handsome running away from the building he was standing on top of so he put his camera back and snapped a few pictures of said tall, dark and handsome, after all he was taking photos of whatever caught his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not going to be from one person’s POV it depends on the scene.  
> And please give me feedback, thanks for reading...

The Lightwood home...

“ IZ .. come on we are gonna be late “ Alec shouted from outside, he and Jace were waiting for Izzy in front of the door, it had been two weeks since he came back from Indonesia, and today was the first day of school.

“ big brother, I know you might not understand this, but I don’t wake up looking like that” Izzy came out of the door, and she was gesturing at herself, she had a grin on her face, “ and so what if we are late” she added.

“ I have a class early today, and Mr. Aldertree doesn’t allow being late” he started walking toward the school “ move it” he shouted at his siblings when they still hadn’t moved.

They arrived just in time for Alec’s class, he was running when he entered the class, he saw the boy next to him was fast asleep on his disk, the teacher cleared his throat to get their attention, and the class fell silent.

“ welcome back everyone, as per usual, today we are gonna be checking your assignments from over the summer, so lets begin” he looked at the paper in front of him “ Mr. Alexander Lightwood” , Alec cleared his throat and stood up.

No matter how good his friends and siblings always tell Alec he is, he is still shy when in front of a new audience, he took his violin out of its case and walked to the front of the class, the assignment was to compose something original, Alec had worked on that piece for three weeks, he was really proud of it.

Once Alec starts playing he forgets everything around him, after 4 minutes he was done, he stared at the class, who clapped for him, which made him smile, “ that was quite impressive Mr. Lightwood, or do you have another opinion Mr.Bane” Aldertree addressed the sleeping boy, when he heard his name he woke up, “ what?” The boy asked, looking pretty confused.

Aldertree smirked “ I asked what you thought of Mr Lightwood’s work, but you were asleep” the boy -bane- looked Alec from head to toe, eyes lingering on the violin then answered “ it was quite boring actually, therefore I fell asleep “ the asshole smirked back at the teacher and put his face on the disk again, not really closing his eyes this time. 

Alec was furious, who the hell does he think he is, he knew he was blushing from anger, so he walked back to his seat and kept his eyes on the board the rist of the class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the airport….

Luke looked around him, he smiled at the sun, the smell of the air, he had missed Alicante, he had been living in New York for the past 4 years, this was his first time back.

“ well well well, if it isn’t Mr big-shot-Broadway-director, I wonder what he is doing in this city”, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, he looked back and there she was, Maia Roberts, “ Maia, missed you too” he said with a wide smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

they broke the hug, “so where's my ride?” He asked her, and she pointed in the direction in front of Luke, wich was weird, considering there was only a dusty old car with scratches and bumps like it was ran over before, on multiple occasions, he was about to ask her again when she grabbed one of his bags and moved it to the car.

“ oh no no no no no, I am not getting in that thing, it looks like it’s about to fall apart” she smirked at him, “ come on luke, now that you are famous and all you are gonna act like you are above me, and my car, oh no way, you are not insulting my car man, I had to save a lot to buy this babe” she put the bag in the car and came back to grab him by his arm and shove him in the car seat.

After they started moving Luke was the first to speak “ so, how is everything at the institute?” He asked her, “ fine, same old same old, oh yeah they are gonna have a musical, it’s gonna be lame probably, they already have cast one of the leads, kind of, he is Valentine Morgenstern’s son, Jonathan”, Luke smirked “ oh have they now, We’ll see about that”, Maia looked at him confused “ what do you know?” He just shook his head, but kept the smirk, she gasped loudly “ oh my god ! This is the new gig you have, you are directing the musical, oh I would like to correct myself, it’s definitely gonna be LAME”,she grinned “ this is gonna be so much fun” they both broke into laughter.

After the laughs ended Luke’s expression became more serious, “So how is he?” he didn’t have to elaborate, she knew who he was talking about, she smiled a little smile, not her usual ear to ear one, “ he is studying at AU now, accounting” he nodded, this wasn’t the time to talk about it, ‘later’ he decided.

“ I am starving, the plane food sucks, come on let’s go to the Jade Wolf”, she drove.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Institute : Shadowhunters room…..

Alec was sitting in the band room practicing, when his siblings and Clary came in “ Alec, hey, why are you here so earl?” Asked Jace, Alec would usually be at the library, reading or even writing in his free time, but instead he was playing with his violin, he doesn’t like doing that at school, too many people.

“ nothing, just felt like playing, so are we going to finish those flyers for Miss Penhallow’s party or what?” He asked looking at Clary, given she was the artist in the room, she nodded at him and crotched to the floor, already getting her colors ready, Jace sat next to her to help while Izzy came to set next to him.

he looked at Jace and Clary, Clary was a new addition to the team, she transferred here a year ago when her mom started working as the dance teacher at the institute, he knew in his bones that her and Jace were secretly in love with each other, well on her part it was a secret, Jace might have let it slip to him once or twice, and he couldn’t for the life of him know why someone would find the person they are in love with, and could be in love with without having to hid it, and not do it, his brother was stupid.

“ you might have fooled them, but you didn’t fool me, what’s wrong?” izzy asked him, with concern in her eyes, so he had to answer “ nothing really, it’s just.. some cocky asshole in class today said that my piece was boring it made him fall asleep, I was just embarrassed, but don’t worry about it, I am over it” she looked shocked, “ the new one, the one you worked on for half of the break? “ she asked, eyes wide, he just nodded, “ that stupid bitch, don’t mind him brother, it’s beautiful, he is probably one of these people who think anything being played without someone shouting in the mic is not real music, it’s so exhausting sometimes, having to live with these people”, she sighed dramatically, and that made Alec laugh.

She then grinned, and looked back at the whole room, “ yeah We forgot to tell you boys, Clary knows the keyboardist in Downworlders, Simon, and he said they might be down for playing in the party” she was beaming, Alec didn’t get it, “ but we are performing that day “ he said confusion obvious in his voice, she looked at him a ‘duh’ look then finished “ yeah, but if they perform too , that would mean a ton more people would come,meaning more money for Miss Penhallow’s operation”.

he looked at her, then looked at Jace, who looked impressed too “ I am sorry, I think I missed the memo, but, who the hell are Downworlders ?”, he could see pure shock on his siblings faces, Clary was the first to speak “ have you been living under a rock?” “Man, they are the most popular band in school, they have gigs in clubs, and in high prestigious places “ Izzy was the last to talk “ and speak of which, they have a gig at Pandamonium tonight , and we are going, we have to talk to Magnus, the leader , Simon said he had to give the Okay first” , Alec wasn’t that enthusiastic about going to a club on a school night, or having to talk to this band leader, but if it means more money for Jia’s operation then “ Okay, I am in” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Institute: Downworlders room…..

The sound of the door opening woke Magnus up, he feels school is the best place to sleep, he loves sleeping there, he opened his eyes and his friend came in, Cat, Raph, and Simon.

“Hey amigo” Raphael said, waving at him, Simon spoke next,” when are you going to stop sleeping here man, it’s weird, it makes me feel like you had a long night every night, if you get what I mean” he winked with a grin, “ not that it’s any of your business Sheldon, but I do have a lot of long nights “ he smirked at him, and Simon glared 

“ I know you actually know my name, and you are only saying it wrong to annoy me, so I would like to let you know, I am not annoyed, not at all, and...and I am not even going to correct you this time” he said and the other three people in the room started laughing.

After they finished they started backing up there stuff “ hey Mags” Cat called him, “don’t be late tonight, this gig is important” he smiled at her, “don’t worry Catarina, I will be there in time, I will just finish working here first “ with that he waved them goodbye as they left him alone in the room again. 

A Few hours passed and it was already dark outside when he decided to go, he took his guitar and started his bike, and started going to the dance studio,he only waited here so he could see her.

Jocelyn Fray was beautiful, on the inside and out, he still remembers the first time he saw her dance, he couldn’t look away, she always waits till Night comes to work on her dances, so that she is totally alone, she likes dancing in the dark, that was how he met her.

he was walking past the studio on a late day when he heard the music, he walked to where it was coming from and there she was, dancing like she was flying, it was a sight to be seen, she looked beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl looked before, not even Camille had made him feel that way, she looked beautiful to not to his eyes, but to his saul.  
Suddenly she tripped and fill twisting her ankle, he rushed to her so he could help, she pushed him away at first, he didn’t understand, then he realized why,she was crying, he got out, got her a bandage and some cream to help with the pain, and he told her that she looked amazing while she danced, and that it was normal to trip,that she shouldn’t feel bad about it, she smiled at him, she looked grateful, he helped her up and walked her to her car. 

From that day on he couldn’t get her out of his head, that was almost 3 months ago, he would occasionally walk past the studio to say hello, or to just see her, he knew he was falling for the woman, and he hoped she had some feelings for him too.

When he got to the studio and entered, the place was dark, he saw her on the floor, has she fallen again, he wondered “ I am Okay Mr Johns I will be out in a few minutes” she called when she heard footsteps, he answered “ It’s me Miss Fray” .

She stood up “ Magnus, hey” she smiled “ how have you been ?” , he really liked that she always asked about his life, “ I am good, we actually have a gig tonight at pandemonium, I brought you a ticket if you would like to come, VIP of coarse” he winked and the woman smiled, “I will try and make it, can’t promise you but I will try, now go you don’t wanna be late for your gig “, he waved her goodbye and went outside, he got on his bike and started moving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hospital…..

Alec hates hospitals, but he has to be here, he needs to check on Jia, he walks to her room, like he did the multiple other times he had gone there, he knocks at the door, “ come in “ she answers, when she saw him her smile widened, “ Alexander, how are you?” She asked as he wrapped her in a hug, “ I am good Jia, how are you?” She chuckled “ good, Just cancer “ his smile fell, “ hey buddy, it’s Okay, I am going to be Okay” she smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder in a reassuring way, ”how is my substitute?” She asked changing the subject, her substitute was a young girl, early 20s maybe, and he felt like she knew nothing about classical music “ oh God, she is awful” that earned him a giggle.

He got his phone out and opened the gallery “ wanna see what we did for the party?” He asked her and she nodded eagerly “ Clary made amazing flyers, and we made a big banner, it’s all really beautiful, see” he gave her the phone, and she started flipping through the photos, he saw her eyes watering for a second, then it was gone and she smiled brightly at him, “ thank you Alexander, and your siblings and Clary of course, but I know you are the brains behind all of this so thank you” she said to him, getting a hold on his hand and squeezing it .

Alec’s parents might have gotten him into Classical music, but it was Jia that made him love it, he had been her student for 3 years now, and he loved her greatly, she was like a second mother to him.

“ you are very welcome” he squeezed her hand back, and then remembered “ oh yeah I forgot, we are going to make a deal with a popular band at school so that more people would come, I am going to talk to them after I leave here” 

After an hour with Jia, Alec had to leave so that he is not late on his friends, he went to the bus stop and waited.

A few minutes later, A man was standing next to him, Alec was tall, like really tall, he usually never meats anyone taller than him , but that man was, the man looked at him, then his eyes moved to his violin, he smiled “ you play ?” He asked, Alec wasn’t good with talking to strangers, so he just nodded, “ so what’s your name ?” The man asked and Alec looked at him confused, was he trying to come on to him or something, “ I am Luke “ he said smiling brightly at Alec and extending his hand, and Alec just frowned, “ Are you trying to flirt with me or something?” Alec asked, without the permission of his brain, the man looked shocked, “ because I am only 19 and you look like you are over 30, and to me that would be a little creepy “ he finished and the man threw his head back, and chuckled.

He then looked at Alec, still smiling “ first of all, no I wasn’t hitting on you, I was just making conversation cause you seemed sad and I am a nice person, secondly” his smile fell now, and he looked serious “ are you saying I look old, I swear I thought nobody would give me a day over 25 “ the man winked at the end of the statement to make sure Alec new he was joking.

Alec smiled at him , “ it’s Alec”, he said, “ and that’s my ride “ he said when the bus stopped, “ bye Mr Luke “ he waved at him and walked to the bus. 

After he was gone Luke found sheet music in the place the boy was sitting in, he tried to call for him but the boy didn’t hear and by the time Luke had moved the bus was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pandemonium….

Alec was late, he knew it, his sister was going to murder him, he was running to the club when he saw something That caught his attention.

Two people were standing in front of him a boy and a girl, the girl shouted, “ how was I supposed to not fall for you, you asshole, you are Magnus bane”, then she slapped him.

Alec’s mouth fell open, what the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to explain a little about the school.
> 
> It’s an art school, you have to be between the age of 16 to 25 to enter, and you stay as long as you want until you believe you have learned all you need from it basically, but you have to have a high school diploma or a GED.
> 
> Also every department has their own building, every band has a room, so they could practice, and a lot of classes are joined between the classical and modern music departments.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this art school has all kinds of art, but we are going to focus manly on music.  
> Here are most of the main characters and their weapons of choice, ehm I mean instrument:  
> Alec : the violin.  
> Izzy : harp.  
> Jace :piano.  
> Clary: cello
> 
> Secondly the modern kids:  
> Magnus: Guitar and elecric guitar.  
> Simon :keyboardist .  
> Raphael : drums  
> Cat : electric guitar  
> Magnus: guitar and electric guitar.


End file.
